VELLA DOUBLE BANGING
by copykat000
Summary: After the second Task Fleur and Gabi thanks Harry as only vella could thank,HP/FD/GD,M/F/F,FEM-SLASH,One-Shot.


A/N:Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Fleur let out a soft moan as she felt someone sucking on her right nipple. As that was going on a soft hand was massaging her left breast. She awoke to find her sister Gabrielle working her on her chest.<p>

"Gabi, what are you doing?" the Beauxbatons Champion asked.

"Just waking you up sister" Gabrielle said.

"Well, it is a great way of waking up" Fleur said.

"You haven't seen anything yet then."

Fleur turned her head to find Harry standing there naked his cock already fully at attention. That's when everything came back to her. The night after the second task Fleur was so relieved that her sister was alright. She wanted to thank the one who returned the one most precious thing to her. So she sent Harry a letter to come to the carriages. When Harry arrived he was nervous since he was unsure why he was here. Well, he knew that Fleur wanted to thank him, but why here, at night?

The two got to talking and they found themselves becoming good friends. But soon Fleur felt something flare inside her. It was her Veela nature telling her that Harry was the one for her. She tried to resist and hold back her nature, but with a quick wave of her wand the door to her room was sealed and she lunged at Harry. Clothes flew everywhere and soon the two were naked.

Harry was already hard and Fleur wasted not time claiming her mate. Their first bout together was chaotic. Harry was at first scared then aroused and soon he was lost to his teenage hormones. He wasn't a total novice when it came to sex. Hermione had given blowjobs several times and he had eaten her out too. They just thought of one another as friends with benefits.

Fleur was a natural since she was part Veela. She knew what to do and once their first coupling g was finished she told Harry why she acted like she did. Harry was shocked, but accepted it. In the way of the Veelas they were married.

A knock on the door got their attention. Mainly because Fleur only sealed it so no sound could get out. That meant sound could come in. Fleur went to the door and found Gabrielle looking sweaty and nervous. When led in Gabrielle and she saw Harry she did a Fleur. Clothes went flying. Luckily Fleur closed the door and sealed it again.

After this bout. There was some more talk and then sleep. Harry had went twice and he was tired.

Fleur felt something enter her soaked cunt, which broke her from her reminiscing. She moaned as Harry pushed into her. Lord, did he fill her up. She loved the way his cock touched every part of her.

"Harry, love me, please" the French beauty moaned.

Harry obliged and began thrusting in and out of Fleur at a nice pace. He was now a bit more skilled in the sex department and felt confident in his newly acquired skills. He worked Fleur up slowly so she'd beg for him to fuck her hard.

As Harry was doing that Gabrielle climbed onto of her sister to feast on her sister's chest in a better position. She licked, sucked, and bit at the pair of perfect globes of flesh. The skin was flawless with pink erect nipples hard and begging for attention.

Fleur's whole body was on fire from all the sensations coursing through her. She didn't know how long she was going to last with the two working her.

Harry had a good view of Gabrielle's pussy from his spot. He moved a hand, which was on Fleur's hip and stuck two fingers into his second wife. Gabrielle's head shot up as she moaned.

"Oh Harry" she moaned.

Harry timed his thrusts so he was pumping in and out of Fleur and Gabrielle at the same time.

Fleur reached her peak and she came with a scream. Her pussy clenched around Harry's cock as her juices flowed. They dripped onto the bed sheet. Harry had to grit his teeth to stop himself from coming. He didn't want to yet. He still had Gabrielle to do.

Gabrielle rolled of her sister and parted her legs showing off her now gushing cunt.

"Time to fuck me Harry" she said in the most seductive voice she could do

Harry pulled out of Fleur, which made her groan. He then slammed into Gabrielle hard. He didn't do slow and easy with the little Delacour. He was pounding her into the mattress.

"Oh Harry, fuck me! Fuck my tight pussy! Come in me, please! I want your seed" Gabrielle shouted.

Fleur though exhausted from her shagging she had gotten rolled to her side and slide a hand down her sister's stomach. Her hand reached its target. A bundle of nervous just ripe for the plucking. She began stroking her sister's clit. This only increased Gabrielle's pleasure and soon she was coming.

"I'm coming!" she screamed.

Again Harry's cock was squeezed in probably the most warm, moist velvet like vice ever. He couldn't hold back any longer. He shot his seed into his second wife right into her waiting womb.

Both Harry and Gabrielle were panting and sweating and panting.

"That was amazing" Fleur commented.

"I don't know if I can go another around" Harry said wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Don't worry Harry. We'll help you recover" Fleur said with a seductive smirk.

Without warning Fleur rolled over onto her sister and began attacking her sister's pussy. Gabrielle yipped that turned into moans. She then began returning the favor and soon the two sisters were eating each other out.

The sight was amazing in Harry's perspective. He was watching two of the most perfect girls ever going at each other. Their skin was hot and dripping with sweat and other fluids. Their moans were music to his ear. Merlin, was nothing they could do that was not perfect? He felt his cock slowly start to rise.

Once fully erect Fleur stopped her feast, which caused Gabrielle to pout and whine.

"Harry, it is time for my injection" the eldest sister said.

Harry wasted no time and he speared Fleur. Fleur moaned as she was filled again. Harry worked himself into a nice rhythm that was fast then slow. It was made to tease Fleur to the make.

Gabrielle could only watch and play with herself. She was upset that she had to finish what her sister started by herself, but knew that Fleur was now addicted to Harry's see inside her like she was.

"Harry fuck me, pound me, I need it" Fleur groaned.

Harry grunted as he increased his thrusts. Soon he couldn't hold back, but he knew Fleur hadn't reached her peak. So he moved his hand and copied what he saw Fleur do to Gabrielle when he was fucking Gabrielle. He rubbed Fleur's clit and this caused Fleur to come. Harry released his seed right at the same time.

Gabrielle was able to get herself worked up enough to come at the same time as her sister and her husband. Her juices flowed out of her and onto the bed.

This time Harry was wiped. He knew he couldn't go again. So with what little energy he had he crawled onto the bed in-between his two wives and fell asleep. His two wives turned and snuggled into their husband.


End file.
